Lost
by Silver Laced Rae
Summary: Danny was just wandering in the woods after the dance, not quite expecting to find a betrayed Scott. Just a short drabble and not slash... Yet.


_A/N: I'm not proud of this. At all. But this fandom really needed something not Sterek(No worries. I ship that, too). Random story, this was written on my iPhone on the back of a horse. Hence the short length and drabble feel, considering that's what it was intended to be. If there's any interest in this pairing/story, I will gladly continue it (with longer chapters). If not, I'll return to my Derek/Scott story and leave y'all in peace. Also, I need a beta. Any takers? Please? I have to be honest, I'm struggling with autocorrect. _

Danny wasn't sure at what point exactly this night had gone to hell, but he was sure it had. To put it simply, his date had left him, the cops were all over the parking lot, and Danny had nowhere to go. Then, added on to that, the last thing Danny wanted to do was think about the huge mess of an evening he'd had, but it was the only thing running through his mind as he trekked miserably through the woods.

Slippery leaves crunching underfoot, he considered the dance as a whole. Overall, not a bust. So why then, was he so frustrated at the end of it? Maybe it was because his best friend's ex-girlfriend was in the hospital in critical condition. Or maybe it was because he barely knew his best friend any more. His whole life seemed to have been shoved in a blender as time pressed fast forward. Up was down and left was right and what was suddenly wasn't. He felt lost, confused, and helpless because he knew _nothing_. Jackson knew something, at least, and was slowly pulling away because of that knowledge. It was a barrier between them and Danny hated it. He hated not being able to do anything or affect his circumstances. He was forced to be a bystander in his own life.

So here he was, wandering about dangerous woods at night when there was a wild beast roaming about attacking people. People like his best friend's ex-girlfriend, Lydia. Danny sighed, stopping to look about. Yeah, he had no idea where he was anymore. He was lost, both figuratively and literally.

"God damn it," He groaned, running a hand through his short hair and spinning to assess the surrounding area. It was completely devoid of anything that might possibly help him. "God damn it!" he cursed a little more vehemently.

Suddenly, a pain-filled scream bounced through the fog to fill the clearing. Danny spun to face where he thought the sound originated and ran. He didn't know why he did it really, but he did it. Maybe because this was something he could control; his reaction to _this_ situation would be _his_ and no one would ever be able to call it anything different. They could call it stupid-still his-, since he was probably running towards his death. He had no doubt that this creature that was attacking people throughout the town was the cause of this scream, but he couldn't help himself.

Needless to say, surprise filtered through his features when Danny found a sobbing Scott McCall to be the source of the scream.

"Scott?" He asked quietly. So he was wrong about the creature, it didn't change anything.

Danny stumbled forward, but Scott didn't acknowledge him, choosing instead to grip at the dirt as he cried into it. "You okay, man?" Danny fell onto his knees next to the trembling boy and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Scott started, flipping onto his back and scrambling away. His eyes glowed yellow in an unnatural way.

Danny was stumped. He was stuck between staring in awe at the somehow luminescent eyes and the tear tracks that ran down the boy's face. He decided on the latter.

Leaning closer, he ran a thumb down the boy's face, wiping away a tear and ignoring the flinch Scott gave. He asked softly, "Scott, what's wrong?" For a moment, the disconcerting yellow eyes about did him in, but Danny successfully kept his mouth shut and waited, choosing instead to search Scott for any sign of injury. Filth stained his white shirt and tears marred the perfect face, but there wasn't any obvious physical harm. Scott still looked tortured though.

The soft dirt molded to Danny's knees and depressed under his weight, creating a comfortable bed as he moved yet closer to the shivering boy. "What happened?" He prompted again, the yellow eyes fading before flaring at the question.

"Allison, she… she set me up. Tried to kill me," The boy shuddered, a sob shattering what little composure he'd managed to conjure up.

For a moment, Danny just started dumbly. "What?"

"Allison. She tried to kill me. I told her I loved her and she tried to kill me."

There was a quiet moment as neither knew what to say. "Not going to lie," Danny started, "I'm really glad I avoid women and stick with men. They make more sense." Scott couldn't help a snort and Danny grinned.

"Yeah." Suddenly Scott's slight smile melted right off his face and a look of utter despair took its place. "D-danny?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"Don't leave me? I'm… I'm lost."

Danny knew exactly what he meant, and it had nothing to do with location. "Sure, Scott, I won't leave you."

_A/N: I regret nothing (even though I kind of hate it). Thanks for reading!_


End file.
